freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaho Hiiragi
Kaho Hiiragi is a first-year Pandora at West Genetics. Background Kaho is a classmate of Kazuya Aoi and Arthur Crypton as well as her class' representative. Appearance Kaho has reddish brown hair. It was originally long and reached half-way down her back in Freezing Pair Love Stories but was cut short in the back, and runs down just past her cheeks in Freezing. She wears a green hair-clip on the left side of her auburn tresses. She has light brown eyes, as well as a slender physique. She wears the standard Genetics uniform. Personality Kaho is usually very upbeat and energetic, but cautious around Satellizer, as she believes the rumors about her. She has a strong amount of confidence in herself and her powers, not batting an eye at a group of thugs threatening her, even with guns. However she realizes the difference between her own skill and that of other Pandora's, especially upperclassman, and follows the school's hierarchy. She has been shown to have a good amount of modesty as she was severely embarrassed when she was forced to strip by the thugs, covering her breasts with her hands. This is also shown by the extremely long conservative night garments she wears to bed, compared to the briefs and top worn by Ingrid, or the lingerie and/or regular pajamas's worn by other girls. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Kaho is seen greeting Arthur as she happily hugs him while Ganessa tries to approach the first year Limiter. Freezing Introductory Arc Kaho meets Kazuya after Satellizer's defeat, and warns him to stay away from the "Untouchable Queen". She shows him around the cafeteria, proud at how Pandora's were treated, since they were fighting "for the future of mankind". When Kazuya inquired about a long line at a certain stall, Kaho identified it as the line for Burger Queen, one of the academy's more popular outlets, much to her chagrin. Both encounter Arthur at the cafeteria, who was in the middle of bringing lunch to his still-injured partner, citing she could not stand the clinic's food. Kaho wryly noted his devotion to Ganessa Roland. Suddenly, a commotion arose within the lunch room, and Kaho soon learned why; Satellizer L. Bridget, the infamous "Untouchable Queen" of the academy, had just entered the cafeteria. She watched as Kazuya went to apologize, admittedly against her advice. When he grabbed the feared sophomore's wrist, Kaho feared the worst. Yet to her surprise, Satellizer simply broke free of Kazuya's grip, and fled the lunch room, embarrassed, with the Kazuya in hot pursuit. Kaho deemed it a miracle that Kazuya wasn't maimed. 3rd Year Punishment Arc Kaho overhears a tense conversation between Satellizer and upperclassman Ingrid Bernstein, known as the Guardian of Order. The junior challenges Satellizer to fight, which was to take place in another twenty-four hours. Kaho immediately seeks out Kazuya, and warns him to stay away from Satellizer. Instead, he rushes out of the room to find her, ignoring his classmates' pleas. Kaho is woken up by a disturbance outside the dorms. She looks out the window, and sees Satellizer and Ingrid battling one another, ahead of the appointed time. She hears Ingrid's challenge, and cries when she sees Kazuya accepting the challenge. She quickly ran outside, and nailed Kazuya with a roundhouse kick. She then apologized to Ingrid as she began to drag the reckless youth away. Kazuya protested, and said it was his choice. She watched as Kazuya offered the stigma to the infamous Untouchable Queen, who surprisingly refused to do the ceremony, citing she hated anyone touching her body in such a manner. She looked questioningly at Ingrid, wondering if the Ereinbar Set involved anything perverted. The fight raged on, and Kaho was shocked that Kazuya had broken a sophomore's Freezing, and used it without an Ereinbar Set, which should have been impossible for Limiters. She watched as Ingrid tried attacking Kazuya, but was fended off by Satellizer. The two continued to battle, and Kazuya wondered why they were in such a meaningless fight. Kaho began by saying that to Ingrid, it wasn't meaningless. She began to relay the tale of the Ninth Nova Clash, where Ingrid's life was changed forever. Back in the present, she saw Kazuya understood the reasons behind Ingrid's actions. The fight raged on, and Satellizer was frozen and on the verge of defeat. Suddenly, she watched as both Ingrid and Leo were frozen, by Kazuya no less. Satellizer was then freed, and felled Leo with a single blow. Enraged, Ingrid went Pandora Mode and attacked with a vengeance. Satellizer was overpowered, and was about to be defeated when Kazuya froze Ingrid yet again, regardless of Pandora mode. Fearing the worst, Kaho went to inform the instructors. She ran into two Pandora's, who asked about the commotion. She recognized them as Virginia and Tyrol, two members of Marin's platoon a year before. She told them of Ingrid's situation. She led them to the scene of the fight, where Ingrid was on her hands and knees, crying as it began to rain. Rana Introductory Arc Kaho, having been interested in Kazuya Aoi's Freezing ability in the battle against Ingrid Bernstein, asks him how he was able to do it, but when he says it was probably a fluke, she isn't satisfied and wonders what the effects of it may be. Later on, she, Arthur and Kazuya head over to the girls dorm to meet Satellizer, but three girls ambush Kazuya, aiming to get revenge on Satellizer for defeating them in the Carnival. Kaho rushes in to help, but is easily defeated. After being saved by Rana Linchen, she figures out about the six Stigmata that she carries, and after that Kaho reveals her Stigmata to Rana. In the manga, Kazuya and Rana meet Arthur and Kaho while in the city. They are confronted by the thugs that hassled Kazuya earlier. Kaho follows them to an empty lot to deal with them. At first she easily terrifies them with her Pandora abilities and is about to beat them up when one holds Arthur hostage, threatening to shoot him in the head if the girls don't cooperate. They tell them to strip, which Kaho does in embarrassed. She is mortified when the thugs ogle her and make lewd comments about her body. The leader then makes a comment about a Pandora's healing abilities and shoot's her in both legs. She is saved when Kazuya's Freezing ability activates and he knocks out the thug holding Arthur, allowing Rana to finish off the others. E-Pandora Project Arc Kaho makes a quick cameo appearance at the start of this Arc. She is seen talking to Kazuya just before Rana interrupts them. Abilities *While little is known of Kaho's combat abilities, her Volt Weapon, "Dual Katana" (デュアル･カタナ, Dyuaru Katana) are a pair of Wakizashi, and she possesses two Stigmata. *Kaho holds enough confidence in her abilities to stand up to the group of thugs hassling Kazuya and Rana, even when they pull-out guns. It was only Arthur being held hostage that stopped her from attacking them. Relationships Friends Arthur Crypton Kaho is shown to be on friendly terms with Arthur. Kazuya Aoi Arguably Kazuya's first female friend at Genetics, Kaho spends the first few chapters watching out for him and trying to get him away from Satella and out of the trouble between Satella and the third years, but back's off when he expresses his determination to stand behind Satella no matter what. Trivia *Kaho is the second Japanese Pandora introduced in the series. *Kaho bust size measures 77 cm (30.5 in) according to Rana in one of the OVA's. *Kaho is the only main Pandora at the beginning of the story who does not have a Limiter due to being a first year, as only second year and above may have Limiters. References Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Female